


Relatively Speaking

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 376: Compass.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relatively Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 376: Compass.

“Did I miss some reason why today's special?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked remarkably self-satisfied. “Well, every day's special, obviously, but this one’s more so. According to the Universal Time Compass, it’s the four hundred and thirteenth day, relatively speaking, since you jumped into the TARDIS. That just so happens to be the accepted average length of a year.”

“Oh. So this would be our... anniversary?”

“A year together today." He sounded incredibly pleased at the thought.

That he'd remembered at all would have been gift enough, but the Doctor also had _plans_.

Rose barely stopped grinning the entire day.


End file.
